


The Gloves are Off

by The_Asgardian_Devil



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Affectionate Goblin King, Doting Jareth, F/M, Jareth decides he's gonna make her feel better, Massage, Potential Heavy Petting, Sarah has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asgardian_Devil/pseuds/The_Asgardian_Devil
Summary: "She said WHAT!!" Jareth was infuriated, his face turning puce. "That wench has no right to talk to you like that,"(Jareth helps Sarah unwind after a rough day, indulging in some of her favorite things.)





	1. Chapter 1

Today had been shit, literal shit, and to top it all off; it was only Wednesday. 

Sarah sighed as she slammed the door shut, dropping her things on the floor without care. She could fuss about the mess later, right now she needed alcohol. "Precious, you're home!" Jareth excitedly dashed over to her, pulling Sarah into a tight hug. He hated when she had to work doubles, it was far too much time apart. 

"You've had a bad day, I can feel it." Sarah didn't say anything, pushing past Jareth to grab the bottle of booze from the fridge. She knew she was taking her mood out on him, and she felt bad about it; she just hoped he'd let it alone so she could drink in peace.

"Sarah? Sarah what's wrong?" He followed behind her, worry etching itself in the fine lines around his eyes. Jareth hated to see his champion upset, especially if it was something he could help remedy. So help whoever caused this, he'd drown them in the Bog!

"Nothing Jareth...I'm fine." She lied through her teeth, plopping down onto the couch with the bottle. Sarah had always been a bad liar, but she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to get a little drunk and sleep everything off. 

"Please tell me," The fae snatched the bottle of gin from her hands, making it vanish with an over dramatic wave of his hand. "Tell me and I'll give you your gin back," Sarah huffed, sitting in silence for what seemed like ages. She only thawed when she realized that pouting wasn't going to change Jareth's mind.

"I just- I had a bad day today." Jareth rolled his eyes, coaxing Sarah to place her feet in his lap, "I already knew that Precious, I wanted you to tell me why it was a bad day." She swatted at his shoulder, unable to snark back at him. "Come on Sarah, spill it." 

As it turns out, Sarah really did have a bad day. 

Jareth had sat in silence as 18 hours of stress and fury had burst from her chest, gently coaxing the ache from her feet. "Jennifer did WHAT?" His voice was raised now, and he apologized for the sudden grip on Sarah's tender skin.

"That bitch- ooohh I'm gonna!" His face turned red, and Sarah had to bite back a laugh when she saw a few feathers sprout out in his hair. "She talked to you like that!? She talked to MY Sarah like that!!" Jareth was infuriated, and Sarah watched with mild amusement as more and more owl feathers found their way into his already wild hair. 

"Jareth, Jareth it's alright...Jenny's not nice to anyone. She's just angry that I got a raise and she didn't." The Goblin King wasn't impressed, Sarah could tell, but what else could she say? "C'mon..don't get your feathers in a ruffle," 

The tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks turned pink when he realized that there were feathers in his hair, and Jareth frantically ran his hands through his mane, correcting the disaster. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry...I just, I hate it when people talk to you like that." Sarah knew that he was protective, and if she was being honest it was rather endearing that he cared so much. But still, they didn't need the both of them worked up. 

"You are a goddess made flesh, Precious, not some lowly slave to have orders spat at them." Her cheeks turned a bit rosy, and her hair fell into her face. Sarah was still fighting with her self image, and praise from Jareth had a tendency to turn her into 'the blushing virgin'.

She just shrugged, not nearly as upset as before, and moved so that she sat between Jareth's legs; deciding that losing herself in him would be a much better thing than drinking.

Jareth purred, wrapping his arms around her waist, and slipping a hand underneath her shirt. He was much more fond of skin to skin contact, but this would do for now. 

"You're wound tighter than a clock, love." He had started rubbing Sarah's shoulders, a gentle attempt to help rid her of the horrid day she had suffered. Sarah hummed in response, eyes fluttering closed as he worked the tension from her muscles. "God that feels good," She quickly melted under his touch, feeling her face heat up as his hands traced over her flesh.

Jareth was beaming; he wanted nothing more than to make Sarah feel good, and if this was making her feel good, then he would continue. "If you'd like, I'd be more than willing to give you a massage...you'll have to take off your uniform though." Sarah playfully swatted him, laughing for the first time all evening. "Why do I get the feeling you just want me to take my clothes off?"

His face flushed, and Jareth stumbled over his words, "I- I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it.." He mentally kicked himself, feeling his ears burn as Sarah giggled. "I'm just teasing, lets head upstairs," She grabbed the Goblin King's hand, pulling him up from the couch. "I'll let you help me undress,"  



	2. Skin on Skin

Undressing Sarah was exactly as much fun as she made it out to be, and Jareth smiled as she relaxed on their bed. They had lit a few candles, and somewhere between removing Sarah's bra and panties he had brushed and braided her hair, something that she not only enjoyed, but would also keep it from getting oil in it. "You look so beautiful right now," 

Sarah's face flushed, and Jareth rid himself of his poets shirt, tossing it dramatically to the floor.

He picked up the massage oil, gently drizzling it across her skin before removing his gloves. Sarah squeaked, protesting the sudden cold, pouting when Jareth just chuckled.

"It's warming massage oil Precious, it won't be cold for long."

His hands gently ran across her back, and Jareth's face turned rosy when Sarah hummed in pleasure; the heat from the oil helping to coax her muscles to relax. 

She was in sensory heaven; Jareth had put satin sheets on the bed, lit her lavender candles, opened their windows to let in a gentle breeze AND he was giving her a massage. Sarah almost felt guilty for such treatment. 

"O- Oh...god that's good," Her voice was muffled as Jareth worked the tension from her shoulders, her entire form tight enough to bounce coins from. He applied pressure along her spinal column, slowly travelling down towards her sacrum. She mewled, lying there in complete bliss as several more knots were worked out. 

Jareth worked tirelessly, not an inch of Sarah's flesh left untouched by his hands. He was determined to get rid of every knot, every tense spot...everything.

"How on earth are you so tense Precious," It was sobering to Jareth, on the outside his Sarah appeared calm, cool, and collected almost all the time. But now, feeling just how many stresses she had been carrying around on her...he'd have to make sure she never got this bad again. "I'm going to start giving you weekly rub downs, full body, just so you stay relaxed." Sarah made a contented noise, despite the initial guilt she felt from being doted on, she could get used to such treatment very quickly. 

"And what of my King, hm?" Her voice was soft, slightly hazy from the impending sleep she could feel being worked into her bones. It seemed her Fae-man had tranquilizer fingers. The Goblin King said nothing, a small hum rumbling in his throat as his hands slipped along her sides. As tempting as it was to have her reciprocate his actions, Jareth only wanted Sarah to feel good; it was his only goal in this moment. "It's not necessary, or course, but I'd be mad to deny an offer for you to rub me down."

She snorted against the pillows, her laughter muffled. What a glorious sound it was, to hear, as well as see, her mirth. Jareth coaxed Sarah to lay on her back now, an undeniably devilish glint in his eyes as he drizzled more oil on her body. "Now this part won't be as professional, but then again I'm no professional." He winked, eager to have his hands on her again.

The fae gently caressed her body, contentedly rubbing small circles into the flesh of her stomach. Sarah was very full bodied, soft to touch, but not obese; never obese. She was healthy, and slowly coming to terms with her beauty, Jareth's constant reassurance and grabby hands helping to further her progress. He loved her curves. lavishing affection on every inch he could reach.

His face was flushed crimson, the tips of his ears quickly following suit when she instinctively parted her thighs. He traced along her labia; the intention wasn't to end in sex, but her flushed face and sodden folds seemed to speak volume's about what was on her mind. 

He teasingly spread her wetness, a lip between his teeth when she gasped, searching for more friction. "Why Sarah, you're dripping for me," Jareth quirked an eyebrow at her, playfully winking when he caught slight of a tinge of embarrassment. "Happy endings cost extra, my dear."

She laughed, pulling him up her body and in for an excited kiss. No matter how serious the situation, they could always find room for laughter; especially when it came to sex. "You're good with your hands," Sarah kissed him again, smiling at the sudden bashfulness that had shined through her king. 

Jareth was blushing, snaking a hand between their bodies to tease Sarah. No sex tonight, he simply ached to see his Queen fully let go, to be thoroughly relaxed in a way that only a few orgasms could manage. She sucked in a harsh breath when his fingers connected with her clit, feeling the beginnings of a tight coil rest low in her stomach.

"Tisk tisk my darling, so wet and I've hardly done a thing." He was in heaven, to see her transform and open up before his eyes. Jareth was positively drunk on her, and loving every second of it.

He gently circled over her clit, smiling when Sarah arched against him. She was always so sensitive, a creature of unbridled passion really; he worshiped her passion. A teasing finger was dipped inside, and Jareth groaned at just how eagerly she welcomed it. The Vixen... 

"I take it you're not nearly as stressed as before?" Sarah said nothing, a whimpering noise of agreement the only response she could give. The innocence and intimacy that Jareth had lavished on her beforehand had made things much more personal, her entire body on high alert as he pressed against her g spot. 

"J- Jareth," Sarah breathed out his name, one of her hands tangling in his hair to pull him in for another kiss. She greedily rolled her hips against the fingers inside her, taking everything the Goblin King would give. She could feel his cock hard against her thigh, trapped by his skin tight breeches. She wanted him to come too, desperately, whining when he denied her.

"Tonight's not about me Precious, I want you to feel like the Goddess you are." He sucked a dark mark along her collar bone, laving over it with his tongue to soothe the sting. "Tonight is about helping my little champion unwind after such a long day."

She keened; how did she end up with such a wonderful man? Maybe it's because he wan't a man at all...

"Oh Jareth!" He had hit something inside her, something that made her legs twitch and her breath catch in her throat. Sarah was closer than she expected, the coil in her stomach getting hotter and hotter as she climbed. 

He chuckled, repeating the action relentlessly. He wouldn't stop until she was screaming in ecstasy. "Give it to me Sarah, give it to me..."

Oh christ, did he just say that? Why was that hot? Sarah moaned Jareth's name, her head falling back into the pillows as she succumbed to her orgasm, letting the feeling wash over her. She pulsed around his fingers, feeling the coil in her stomach liquefy.

It was bliss, pure bliss as she fell headfirst into her pleasure. Heart pounding, breathing heavy, bodies sicking together, and it couldn't have been more perfect. Well- it could have been...but Sarah would have Jareth properly in the morning. Love making as the sun rose had become a decadent treat for her, something she hadn't appreciated enough in the past.

"You're- you're a beast." She was panting, squirming in Jareth's grip as his fingers still moved inside her, milking her for all she was worth. He just grinned, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he finally removed his fingers; taking them into his mouth to lap at the wetness he found. "Mmh, Precious..." Jareth hummed as he sucked his fingers clean, the taste of Sarah swarming his senses. "You taste divine."

She blushed, nuzzling into his side. Tonight had been very unexpected, but Sarah certainly wasn't complaining. She had needed this, desperately needed this. 

Jareth drew an arm around her naked body, pulling her flush against him. She hummed happily, but giggled when she felt his cock twitch against her. "Would you like me to take care of that?" Jareth nodded 'no', kissing her forehead. "No, it'll go away- hopefully." He chuckled; powerful as he was, he still hadn't mastered the art of eliminating erections.

"Are you still upset about today?" His voice was soft and gentle, practically a whisper as he drew small circles against Sarah's skin. "Hm? No, no I feel so much better," She smiled, kissing his nose. "Thank you sweetheart."

The Goblin King blushed, kissing Sarah's forehead. His heart fluttering when she confessed he had made her feel better. "Anything for you Precious, I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot write a fic without smut. I have no idea what's wrong with me.
> 
> I promise I meant for this to be innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day!  
> Love on all of you for putting up with the shit I write xD  
> Part 2 coming soon!!


End file.
